MELT
by lisbon69
Summary: Sacramento has been hit hard by a sudden heatwave.. Lisbon has a sudden urge for ice chips.Jane is willing to help her out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never have been or ever will be sadly, affiliated with Primrose hill productions or Warner Bros/CBS...all character use are for fun only... no infringement intended. just so you know...  
That out the way, i think this is going to be a one shot only. depends on reviews...  
*This fic is dedicated to *Jaqs* my own little *RUNAWAY*

*summary*  
Lisbon in her office, in the middle of a heatwave that,s hit Sacramento hard & Jane is bugging her ,watching her every move .so she decides to toy with him a little...  
little does she know. you shouldn,t play with fire!

* Melt*

Lisbon was in her office trying to get through today,s and yesterday's reports.  
They had successfully wrapped up a case in the Bay area rather quickly and was essentially given the Rest of the day off, but she was damned if she would be leaving said reports on her desk all over the Weekend.  
Besides. it was too damned hot to do _anything ____other than to try and get her reports finished up so she Could decide what she was going to do over the weekend..._

The last of the Agents made their way out of the bullpen to the elevator, with a resounding " Have a good weekend boss" floating through her office...  
Lisbon could hear Jane's couch in the bullpen squeek , as he made a move to sit up rather disorientated from a brief nap...  
He turned around and she caught him smile at her.  
Ocean blue eyes met Emerald green and time stood still for a moment...  
Everything could be conveyed just by eye contact alone...  
He stretched lazily like a cat would, gracefully arching his back, raising his arms over his head and Made to move of his beloved couch and headed towards the kitchen...

Lisbon smirked and put her head back down to her reports. the sooner she was done with these things, the sooner she could go home and have along cold shower...

Lisbon absently put her hand in her soda cup which was still unindated with ice cubes and whilst the soda had gone flat ,the ice was still a decent size...  
she opened up her blue and white striped shirt and picked up a peice of ice.  
she began to rub it up and down absently, whilst finishing up her report...  
The coolness of the melting iced water was heaven on her warm sticky body, and she let out a groan of satisfaction as the droplets cascaded down her neckline at breakneck speed...  
the pulse in her neck began to twitch sporodicly and she pickd up another cube and started to rub lower and lower towards her breasts unaware she had indeed an audience...  
she heard a strangled garbled moan and looked up to see Patrick Jane ,minus jacket and waistcoat, and shirt hanging very loosely, in her doorway...  
"Hey Jane". "Something i can do for you?" inquired Lisbon...  
Jane took three uneasy steps forward and thrust what seemed to be a bag of ice chips in her hand..  
startled by his sudden rush towards her ,she leaned back on his approach...  
she took the offered bag of ice and smiled at him..  
"I uh, thought you might be in dire need of these, and i had hid them away from Rigsby earlier today. i swear that guy is a maniac if he,s too warm..."  
Lisbon chuckled and smiled at Jane...  
She opened the bag and started to rub an ice chip along her lips, her eyes shutting close as the ice cool sensation swept over her...  
Jane gulped and swallowed hard. trouble is, it wasn,t the only thing that was feeling hard right now!  
He was stood rigid,mesmerised as he watched her lips starting to get that puffy look when you had anything cold on them...  
A small keening sound was ripped from his throat as Lisbonstarted to suck on the ice chip, much like she would a popsicle.  
suddenly there was a flurry of movement from in front of her desk and before she knew it, Patrick Jane has crawled onto her desk and , grabbed her by the shoulders and plunged his hot wet tongue into her cool inviting mouth...

*To be continued?*

please R&R... it let,s me know who reads and enjoys my work...  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never have been or ever will be sadly, affiliated with Primrose hill productions or Warner Bros/CBS...all character use are for fun only... no infringement intended. just so you know...  
That out the way, i think this is going to be a one shot only. depends on reviews...totally unbeta'd... my beta is wayyy to young to read this! all mistakes are other wise, mine...  
*This fic is dedicated to *Jaqs* my own little *RUNAWAY*

*summary*  
Lisbon in her office, in the middle of a heatwave that,s hit Sacramento hard & Jane is bugging her ,watching her every move .so she decides to toy with him a little...  
little does she know. you shouldn,t play with fire!

* Melt*

*Previously *  
**_A small keening sound was ripped from his throat as Lisbon started to suck on the ice chip, much like she would a popsicle.  
Suddenly there was a flurry of movement from in front of her desk and before she knew it, Patrick Jane has crawled onto her desk and , grabbed her by the shoulders and plunged his hot wet tongue into her cool inviting mouth...*************************************************************_

Chapter 2: Let the battle commence!  
Lisbon was at first quite taken back by Jane's sudden lunging but she would be lying if it wasn't half expected...  
She just wasn,t sure if he would react in that exact manner or not. guess she read him wrong!  
Jane coaxed open her mouth, his warm wet tongue finding her ice cold one instantly...  
Moans were rattled around the hot stifeling office, breathing becoming very laboured with every touch, every caress...  
Hands wandered and touched forbidden places, venturing into unchartered waters...  
his hands were like silky satin, caressing her in a way others have never even dared to do before..  
she felt wanted. she felt needed. she felt..._loved...__Jane made her feel loved...  
They pulled apart in sync, both taking in a deep lung full of air and lips and teeth went once again crashing down. wave after wave of pleasure ripped through Lisbon as Jane expertly dueled and caressed his tongue with hers...  
she could feel the pressure building and could also feel Jane's attraction to her pressing into her stomach!  
Her hands had a will of their own, finding his buttons, then decided her shaking hands would do more Damage than good ,she ripped apart his pale blue dress shirt, sending numerous buttons flying in all directions...  
He tried to come up for air to complain but one smouldering look from Lisbon had him resuming his activites with equal fervour!_

TBC? like it? review it...please...


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED...  
WRITTEN FOR FUN... Yada Yada..._

*Previously on *Melt*

*Her hands had a will of their own, finding his buttons, then decided her shaking hands would do more Damage than good ,she ripped apart his pale blue dress shirt, sending numerous buttons flying in all directions...  
He tried to come up for air to complain but one smouldering look from Lisbon had him resuming his activites with equal fervour!*

chapter 3: *The flame that ignites the fire within...*

Lisbon began to run her hands up Jane,s unexpectedly well sculptured chest...  
He was rather smooth and only had a few hairs here and there.  
Although the hair around his nipples could do with waxing...  
He was the apitamy of the fallen cherub.  
Cheeks flushed, eyes blazing, hair stuck up in every direction and she had to bite back a moan of satisfaction as Jane had somehow found her sweet spot!  
It had been years, too long to care to remember when the last guy she had a date with found that exact spot...Jane has found it right away. why was she at all surpised?  
"Teresa" tumbled from his mouth as he did wonderful things to her neck and collarbone..."Ohhhh Teresa"... he nipped ,he suckled, he tasted...oh my ,how he suckled her neck...  
Lisbon wasn,t idle either...  
She traced her fingernails over his abs, which elicited a gutteral moan from Jane, which made him nip her harder on her clavical...  
She began to drag her nails down lower, until she found his navel...  
she always did have a thing for navels... the smaller the better. there was something so erotic about nipping or even kissing a lovers navel. it screamed sheer intimacy...  
she moved her head away from Jane and he looked at her with confused eyes...  
"My turn" was all she said before she knelt down on the office floor and started to nip, lick and suck at his chest, moving down to his abdominal area...  
she traced the fine hairline of hair that led to forbidden treasures...  
She stuck out her tongue and licked his navel...  
He sucked in a breath he wasn,t aware he was holding, and let out a whoosh of air as she continued to nip and taste him...  
Patrick started to knead her scalp, running his hands through her dark inviting locks, amazed at how silky they felt beneath his fingertips..  
He bent his head down to kiss her head and inhaled deeply...  
He loved the shampoo she used. coconut...he could never get fed up of that smell..  
Lisbon started to get a little braver...  
she began to test his reaction by unclipping the waistband of his trousers, going slowly in case he objected... Brushing her fingers over his straining and obvious reaction to her ministrations...  
She looked up into stormy blue eyes and knew then ,he wanted her as much a she wanted him..  
"Patrick"...one word. his name had never sounded so sexy!  
"Resa" ... "please"...  
The sound of a zipper being pulled down was deafening in the quiet office...  
Thankfully the door had locked on etrance and all the blinds had been closed...  
the only sound besides the very old air con unit was the sounds of heavy laboured breathing...  
Jane hoisted Lisbon onto her desk and and stood in front of her chair...  
"you first Teresa" was all he said before unbuttoning her blouse..  
He swept it off her shoulders with expert ease and went to unhook her bra...  
"Beautiful" he breathed.. "Just perfect"...  
He brought his hands up to thumb over her breasts and watched as her little pink perky peaks stand to attention...  
she let out a garbled moan and this spurred him on in his advances...  
He took her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, pulling, teeth scraping over sensitive flesh, his other hand wasn,t idle either, as he started to undo her jeans...  
His hand slipped into her jeans, and into her panties, which were so moist at first touch...  
her breathing hitched in her throat and she arched into his touch...literally beggin for some kind of release...


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED...  
WRITTEN FOR FUN... Yada Yada..._

*Previously on *Melt*

*He took her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, pulling, teeth scraping over sensitive flesh, his other hand wasn,t idle either, as he started to undo her jeans...  
His hand slipped into her jeans, and into her panties, which were so moist at first touch...  
her breathing hitched in her throat and she arched into his touch...literally beggin for some kind of release...*

chapter 4: Touch...  
His voice broke through her reverie as he glided his fingers over her warm ,wet ,satin covered heat...  
" Have you ever touched yourself?" he mumured ...  
Her eyes twitched and he was sure her pulse would be very eratic by now..  
"S -s- sure" .  
His fingers continued to gracefully move over her lips as he watched her for her reaction to his question...  
"Intimately?" he questions , his voice a mere lowly rumble, all the while struggling against his very own desires...  
"Y-Yes", she exclaimed, arching into him further...  
It never felt this good before she mused...  
He knew now he had crossed the line and there was no turning back .  
This was not a one night thing. oh no.. he could not even begin to imagine not being able to touch her or caress her again... she had him. she had him for good...he just hoped she understood. just how far gone he actually was...  
Feeling she was ready, he slipped his middle digit into her warm wet folds...  
she mewed and arched to meet him..  
He rested his forehead against hers, giving her the chance too object any further but when she started to slowly rock her hips towards his hand he started to get the hint...  
he curled his finger upwards and slowly withdrew...  
she started to protest but before she could vocally respond he added another digit causing her breath to hitch in her throat...  
She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down...  
He sprang free and she tried to get good look at what was in front of her...  
Her vision started to blur a little and the coil in her stomach was tightening fast...  
"Patrick!"... Jane began to thumb over her luscious little pearl and knew she was almost there...  
Jane made eye contact with her and she exploded!  
She tried to keep eye contact with him but her orgasm was ripped from her with thundering force...  
Jane continued his assault, only slowing slightly, letting her come down but not all the way...  
"Patrick please"...  
He looked her in the eye, lifted her up onto the edge of her desk and slid home...  
"Nnnaaaahhhhhh..."  
Oh my god! he felt huge...  
his head was resting on the side of her shoulder taking a minute to savour the moment and for her to get used to his size...  
His poor wife never got too used to how well endowed he actually was...  
He just hoped he wouldn,t be scaring Lisbon off any time soon...  
"Patrick'?" " I swear to god i will shoot you if you don,t fucking move ,NOW!"  
That sure as hell broke him out of his reverie alright...  
He smiled... then a sly grin took over his features and Lisbon knew she had unleashed an animal...  
"You so asked for it my dearestTeresa"  
He pulled out half way then slammed home hard.  
He slammed so hard Lisbon actually moved further onto her desk.  
The peice of furniture actually began to creak against the hard thrusts he was giving to her!  
He started to rotate his hips and this brought out yet another satisfying growl from her wet luscious lips...  
She hooked her legs over his shoulders and this changed the angle slightly for her...  
she took his lips in her teeth and nipped and plunged her tongue into his warm inviting mouth...  
she tried to meet his thrusts but he was having none of it.  
He was in full control tonight... and nothing would stop him!

She plundered and plunged and violated his mouth with her silken tongue.  
He groaned and hardened even more, if that was even possible.  
she felt herself stretch to the max but it wasn,t painful. it just felt ... right...

More, anyone? ...


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED...  
WRITTEN FOR FUN... Yada Yada..._

*Previously on *Melt*

*She plundered and plunged and violated his mouth with her silken tongue.  
He groaned and hardened even more, if that was even possible.  
she felt herself stretch to the max but it wasn,t painful. it just felt ... right...*

chapter 5: Homeward bound...  
  
The keening noises emitting from her throat spurred him onwards towards his goal.  
He rotated his hips and shifted the angle slightly and her eyes widened at the new sensations he was causing her...  
He pulled out of her suddenly and she grew concerned.  
His smile widened and he lifted her up, kicked of his trousers and carried her over to her couch in the corner...  
He placed her upright and turned her away from him, her back facing his front.  
he pushed her shoulders gently forward and made her bend over at the waist...  
He spread her legs gently and carefully moved her hair out of her face and whispered, "open up for me Teresa"  
He slowly entered her with such gentleness her legs nearly gave way...  
He kept one hand on her stomach, holding her towards him while he set the rhythm..  
slow, smooth strokes, in out, in out.  
He wanted to worship her, he wanted her to know he cared so deeply about her but he wasn,t quite ready to voice it vocally just yet...he wasn,t sure she was either. he would have to wait and see...

Lisbon was being loved and it felt so good...  
He wasn,t rough or demanding he was just... just Jane.  
He whispered her name as he kissed her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth.  
He was being so gentle with her...

Patrick moved slowly, methodicly and could feel her walls clamping down on him...  
He was near. a few more deep thrusts and he would be there but he wanted her there with him as well...  
He grabbed her right hand and guided her hand to her little luscious pearl and started to rub in a circular fashion...  
she started to make little purring noises and this spurred him on faster, deeper...  
she started to contract and then it hit hard!  
He felt the tightening coil and the quirky sensation in his testes grew ...  
he stiffened suddenly and cried out, pumping in and out of her... literally spent, he made sure she had come with him...  
He slowly pulled out of her and turned her around and cradled her against his chest and moved to have her sit in his lap...  
he grabbed the throw over she had on the back of her couch, around them both when she shivered...  
She turned to face him and sought his lips,out with hers in a very sweet lingering kiss...  
there was nothing raw and rushed about this, it was perfect.  
no words were needed... not now. not yet anyway...  
They snuggled back on the couch, cocooned in each others arms, both silently wondering what did the other want from this?  
Lisbon knew what she wanted...she wanted a partner who would love her, be there for her, challenge her and there could only be one person who would do that. and that person was Patrick Jane... 


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED...  
WRITTEN FOR FUN... Yada Yada..._

*Previously on *Melt*

They snuggled back on the couch, cocooned in each others arms, both silently wondering what did the other want from this?  
Lisbon knew what she wanted...she wanted a partner who would love her, be there for her, challenge her and there could only be one person who would do that. and that person was Patrick Jane...

_chapter 6: Homeward bound...  
_

_A few hours has passed when Lisbon had started to stir...  
Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus and realised she was in her office on her couch with Patrick Jane NAKED!  
she shifted slightly and this movement caused Patrick to wake up...  
He traced his fingers over her abdomen, tracing circles over the silky exspanse of skin...  
she looked towards him and smiled...  
He captured her lips in a sweet tender caress, trying to convey what he really felt for her without ruining the moment with words..  
Lisbon was the first to speak..  
"What would you say to the idea of going back to my place for the weekend Patrick?''  
"Providing, however, you have no further plans?"...  
Jane smiled and nipped at her lower lip.  
"My dearest Teresa. i would love to accompany you home, but first can we make a slight detour for me to get some fresh clothing?"  
"I think we can manage a bit of time out to pick up a few groceries and a few bottles of wine too ,huh Patrick?"  
"Yes we can"..." come on". "let's get cleaned up then we can hit the road shall we?"_

In no time they were at Lisbon,s apartment , Jane lagging behind, carrying grocery bags and just really admiring the view ,which was now walking up the steps in front of him!

She threw her keys into the basket on the unit behind the door and shrugged off her blazer...  
She turned to grab the bags off Patrick so he could rid himself of his jacket and shoes too and was met with a quick peck on the lips...  
she blushed slightly & smiled...  
"Come on romeo"... " food first. play later"  
she walked towards the kitchen grinning, while Jane shed his jacket in record time and even undid his waistcoat and hung them up behind the front door...  
To Jane this felt like *home*...he was falling hard and fast and this kind of surprised him really.  
sure, he had always known he harboured deep friendly feelings for Lisbon since the first day on her team , but this was way more than friendship dictated it should be...  
He was in love with his boss!  
And it actually felt rather nice...but he could not risk voicing it as of yet. he wasn,t sure if Lisbon loved him back like he loved her and he didn,t want to push her too fast ,too soon..  
Thinking back to earlier today, he blamed the heat for his hasty decision, to grab her over the desk, but oh my god. she was driving him insane the way she sensually moved that ice chip over lips...  
He was convinced if Cho was there to witness her doing that, his iceman, his little ninja buddy would have had the same thoughs that he had and quite possible, just possibly, acted on his impulses for a change too...  
Lisbon wasn,t what anyone would call *stunning* but there was something about her to him that screamed * sexy as hell* under all those layers...  
The layers and walls she had built up over the years to protect herself from harm ,from rejection, from just the shitty things life tends to throw at us all once in a while...Her inner beauty still shone through...  
He was the guy who would break those walls down and show her that, maybe, just maybe, she could learn to love him back with equal fervour.  
He knew already she had deep feelings for him, but was frightend of acting on them for fear of rejection...  
She had no reason to worry... he was going to spend this weekend showing her how much he adored her, even the little things that annoyed him, got him kind of horny when he thought about it and that was why she was _**his**__ Lisbon..._

By the time Jane broke out of his thoughts, Lisbon had already unpacked the groceries and had poured two generous amounts of wine into two very large looking wine glasses...  
The pasta was on the stove, simmering gently while she made the sauce...  
they were having Ham & Mushroom Tagliatelle, which had been a firm favourite for her, halfway through her time at police college...  
she felt, rather than heard over the soft tones of the radio station, two warm arms snake around her waist, followed by warm lips brushing a soft caress to the side of her neck...  
"What are we having beautiful?" A low sexy voice rumbled in her ear...  
Lisbon smiled and leaned back into his chest and took a deep breath and inhaled his scent.. he always did smell nice. musky/spicy with woody undertones...  
"Were having Ham & Mushroom Tagliatelle, if you must know", i hope you like it, figured it was quick and easy to make and won,t sit too heavy with the wine in our stomachs you know?"  
"Jane smiled and his arms tightned more around her..  
"sounds perfect Teresa"...  
" now come here".  
She turned down the hob, careful not to burn the sauce, and turned clockwise to face Jane.  
He never relinquished his hold on her waist much, just loosened it a little so she could turn to face him.  
Their noses were literally inches apart.  
soft, whispy puffs of air emitted from both their mouths, the air beginning to crackle under the fiery gaze they were giving each other...  
Lisbon stuck out her tongue to wet her lips and this nearly sent Jane over the edge!  
He moved slowly towards her and captured her bottom lip in a sensual caress.  
He nibbled and sucked it into his mouth and this action elicited a moan from Lisbon, which only spurred him on even more...  
His tongue darted out and with a mind of it,s own decided to enter her warm inviting cavern...

She opened her mouth willingly and tongues started to caress gently, both savouring the moment.  
Treating each other as if one false move would cause eveything to shatter...  
Lisbon brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders and Jane's hands wrapped around her further, moving his up to her hairline before threading his fingers through her raven locks...  
she could once again feel the effect she was having on him and hoped that he wouldn,think her a slut for wanting him again so soon, but boy could the man bone!  
she hadn,t slept with anyone for over 6 years now.  
she was never one for one night stands..  
she was way to guarded and insecure, to just hop into bed with a complete stranger...  
with Jane it felt it meant something.  
she was pretty sure it just wasn,t a release for both of them.  
she knew it wasn,t for her, and she just hoped that he really felt the same way, cos she had fallen hard and fallen fast for her unruly consultant.  
there sure as hell was no going back to just being his *boss* now...not after what they had shared so far..  
she had the weekend to make sure she conveyed justhow much she really did want him and how much she really cared for him.  
It wasn't easy for her to display her affections like this after years of bottling everything up, but the guy just knew which buttons to press alright.  
women, according to him, were like accordian's were they?  
Well ,she was so looking forward to playing with his piccolo later, that was for sure!  
Teeth nipped, scraped, sucked, soft moans and sighs could be heard over the radio,s soft dulcet tones of jazz in the background...  
The reluctantly came up for a breather before capturing each others lips again in a gentle caress.  
she would never get enough of kissing Patrick Jane like this.  
he was so gentle, so sensual in everything he did and he even smiled while he was kissing her! why should that surprise her?  
breathing started to become a problem and they both broke apart, panting very heavily...  
they rested their foreheads against each other and Jane rubbed his nose along hers ever so softly...  
with one last peck on his nose, Lisbon turned around in his arms and stirrred the sauce before it caught on the bottom of the pan...


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED...  
WRITTEN FOR FUN... Yada Yada..._

*Previously on *Melt*  
_With one last peck on his nose, Lisbon turned around in his arms and stirred the sauce before it caught on the bottom of the pan...  
_  
Chapter 7: Getting to know you...

Dinner was a rather quiet affair...  
Both happy in the knowledge at not having to endure uncomfortable silences.  
they were both so at ease with each other, you would think they had been lovers for years...  
After desert, which Jane being Jane, made a few dirty comments about which side of the bed he would be sleeping on or who he would be sleeping on for that matter ,which earned him a smack off Lisbon.

With rather full stomachs and plenty of wine in their system, they retired to the couch and sat down and cosied up and seemed very relaxed in each others presence...  
Lisbon made the first move and scooted over and practicly sat astride Jane's lap..  
His hands made a beeline for her bottom and he cradled her so carefully...  
She bent down and nipped at his lips, teasing and trying to get him open his mouth.  
He was being really awkward now and she could tell he was just stalling, so she did the one thing she could think of what would make him react..  
she pinched his nose!  
"Ow, Teresssssss" he tried to whine but instead he got a mouthful of Lisbons tongue.  
Suddenly he squeezed her buttocks and started to knead them which made her groan and shift her hips towards his, rotating clockwise...  
she could feel him getting aroused and smiled into the kiss...  
she went for his waistband and popped open his fly, while cupping him through his boxers...  
He groaned into her neck, and moved his hands and started to unbutton her blouse, then her bra...  
Off in all directions went a blouse,and bra, followed by Jane's dress shirt...  
Panting slightly, the two lovers, continued their assault, grinding into each other with wild abandon...  
Pulling back on her thighs slightly ,Lisbon let him unclip her waistband and lifted her up so he could slide the offending garment off her legs...  
As soon as she stood up he followed suit and dropped his own trousers, followed by his boxers...  
He stood there unabashed, while she was taking it all in...  
Many thoughts went through her mind at that moment..  
one being, how his wife must have been a very lucky women when she was married to him . Jane was an excellent lover... very attentive, never rushed, made sure she was sastisfied first...  
she pushed him down onto the couch and spread his legs wide...  
He looked at her and she quirked her eyebrow up at him and then winked!  
she lowered her head down to his throbbing member, and blew...  
He lifted his hips at the sudden coolness enveloping him and groaned...  
She began to touch him... fingers deftly cascading over skin. like silk over steel...  
He bucked his hips everytime she touched him, and made a grab for her breasts...  
He started to fondle her gently, fingers ghostly brushing over her very erect nipples, just begging to be sucked, licked...  
she fondled his scrotum and squeezed gently.  
His eyes rolled back into their sockets at her touch...  
without warning she climbed up onto his lap, looked him in the eye and lowered herself onto him...  
They both groaned and stopped what they were doing for a moment, both savouring the feel of each other...  
Teresa started to slowly rock her hips forward and Patrick grabbed hold of her sides and gently took hold and moved with her...  
He kissed the hollow of her neck and felt her shudder beneath his touch...  
He placed a hand on the middle of her lower back and moved her forcefully to him. the slight change in position made her breath hitch slightly and she knew he had hit the spot again!  
She could feel the tightening in her lower regions again and knew she was so close...  
she threw her head back and Patrick made a beeline for her ears, sucking and making sure she rode hard and fast with him...  
skin slapping against skin and muffled mews and moans were all that could be heard from the apartment and suddenly they came to the edge as one...  
Falling... falling into a never ending abyss...  
"Ohhhhhhh Resa" he moaned...  
"Patrick"...ohhhhhhhh patrick...  
soft pants, soft sweet touches, whispered nothings in each others ears surounded around the room...  
Lisbon sagged, well spent against Jane...  
she was the first one to speak...  
"I think we both need a shower after that Patrick"...  
"Well i,m game. i,m all for saving water you know"  
Lisbon laughed out loud and planted a huge wet kiss on his unsuspecting lips...  
"I bet you are Patrick". " i bet you are"  
An hour later when they fianlly exited the shower after Jane insisted he made sure she was thoroughly clean, they stumbled, jelly legged, to the huge kingsized bed...  
Crisp Egyptian cotton linen greeted them...  
They literally threw themselves down and snuggled under the sheets, quite content...  
It was only just a little after eleven p.m but both were exhausted, what with the days activities and the weather hadn,t helped either...  
Who were they kidding? It was the weather,s fault in the first place, but neither one would be complaining...  
There were two things going through both their minds as they lay tangled together...  
What exactly did the other want out of this? and secondly, what would they tell the team? 


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing except a 3 bed semi ,numerous animals and a huge record /book collection...

*previously on Melt*

An hour later when they finally exited the shower after Jane insisted he made sure she was thoroughly clean, they stumbled, jelly legged, to the huge king sized bed...  
Crisp Egyptian cotton linen greeted them...  
They literally threw themselves down and snuggled under the sheets, quite content...  
It was only just a little after eleven p.m but both were exhausted, what with the days activities and the weather hadn,t helped either...  
Who were they kidding? It was the weather,s fault in the first place, but neither one would be complaining...  
There were two things going through both their minds as they lay tangled together...  
What exactly did the other want out of this? and secondly, what would they tell the team?*

Chapter 8: Were do we go from here?

The early rays of dawn slowly crept through the blinds in Lisbon's bedroom.  
Legs tangled amongst the crisp cotton sheets, their breathing, slow and heavy ...  
Tired blue eyes opened slowly, trying to focus on their goal...  
A small smile graced Patrick Jane's lips as his eyes focused on the woman who lay before him tangled within his grasp...  
He started to blow lightly on her nose hoping to wake her up slowly..  
Her had found out that she was highly sensitive in that particular part of her body and he would Always remember that and of course other places too ...

She started to stir, wondering what the intrusive blowing was.  
Ah...Jane...has to be Jane...  
she smiled to her self , remembering how sweet and loving the insufferable man really was when you stripped him of all layers...literally!  
Slowly, emerald eyes met blue...  
A crinkled smile gave way to a full blown one and she moved forward an inch to press her lips to his...  
He smiled into every kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, asking for entrance...  
she willingly obliged, opening her mouth and her tongue met his, slowly carressing and tasting him...  
Hands slowly caressed hips, legs thighs...  
There was no rush. they had an hour before the alarm made an appearence...  
She doubted they would make love this morning, but heck. she wanted to be woken up like this ,by this man ,every morning of her life!  
He was so tender, so warm, so loving, it nearly made her cry...  
He nuzzled his nose aginst her warm neck and kissed her pulse point..  
she groaned in response to his ministrations and he smiled and nuzzled her more...  
He kissed her temple and smelled her hair...  
Oh how he loved her smell...cinnamon mixed with sandalwood...  
They lay there cuddled and tangled together, content...  
Teresa was the first one to speak...  
"Patrick?" she whispered..."Are you happy with how we are progressing? or is it too soon or too much of a commitment for you?"  
Patrick Jane looked down at the brunette in his arms and smiled softly..  
"Teresa"..." you never cease to amaze me. but to answer your question? i am ready to move on. I am, but only if you will take the long walk with me".  
He slowly sat up and and showed her his ring finger. the golden band glinted in the morning rays that streamed across the bedroom..  
He slowly brought his right hand up and proceeded to remove his wedding band from his ring finger...  
He opened Lisbon's hand and dropped his wedding band into her palm and enclosed her fingers around it..  
Shocked and stunned were the only two words in Lisbon's vocabulary at that moment..  
"Teresa?" "Please say something"...  
She looked up at him and lunged!  
She kissed him with such a force so strong ,he went tumbling back onto the bed...  
She plunged her tongue into his warm wet depths...  
They finally came up for air...  
Foreheads touching, eyes watering, smiles never faltering...no words were needed. the looks said it all...  
but she had to let him know. she just had too...  
"I love you so much Patrick"...  
"And i love you my dearest Teresa"...  
They lay there, shocked and stunned at whispered confessions...  
Lisbon was the first to speak...  
"I think, Mr Jane, the office can wait a little longer huh?"  
Patrick literally leered at her...  
"Oh i like this new Lisbon, but i don,t want to forget the one i fell in love with though"...  
she smiled..."Oh she,s stil here..." " Somewere"...

TBC? 


End file.
